


High Stakes

by Wyattsshoulderholsters



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jalton, freaking rainbow road man, who doesn't love mario kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyattsshoulderholsters/pseuds/Wyattsshoulderholsters
Summary: Has Adam finally found a worthy competitor?





	High Stakes

Current time: just past two in the morning. She had fallen asleep in the middle of their game. Her bare feet were kicked up on the makeshift coffee table in front of them and her head rested peacefully on his shoulder. Her thick, long hair was down, tickling his arm. He did not dare move and risk waking her.   
_______________________

“Oh, really? You want to make things a bit more interesting then? First place buys drinks for a month.” Jaz said through a smirk after a late dinner when Adam was boasting of his ‘mad Mario Kart skills.'

“You don’t want that, Jaz. I would feel bad beating you and running up your tab.” Adam responded to her with a cheeky smile.

She rolled her eyes. He thought he had so much swagger. “I don’t need your pity. I will gladly drink if you’re buying, though.”

“Alright, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He raised a brow at her, watching for her reaction. “I don’t mean to brag, but I did beat Rainbow Road last night and found a shortcut on Bowser’s Castle.”

“Oh, I’m so scared of the guy who has to find a shortcut in order to win.” Jaz dead panned, already looking for the game in the pile of disks they stashed below the television set.

“You guys want in on this?” Adam asked the group, an open invitation. Jaz had the game in and the main theme music began to play. Adam handed a steering wheel controller to Jaz and offered one to Preach.

“Nah, those stakes are pretty high. I’m gonna call it a night, getting too late for this old man.” Preach gave a slight wave, ducked out of the main room and made his way to his quarters. Amir and McG also decided that they were also were done for the day. McG claiming that he could beat everyone at the compound, but then he wouldn’t get his beauty sleep in. That comment was greeted with several eye rolls and Jaz throwing a pillow at him. Per usual, her aim was spot on and hit him square in the gut.

“Party poopers!” Jaz called out to them as they left while picking her character. She flipped between a few, but finally decided on Yoshi. Adam immediately selected Mario, explaining that he was more of a purest and Mario’s karts were far superior to Yoshi’s. This earned him an eye-roll-arm-slap duo from Jaz, who selected the first course.

From the start, Adam was in first place and remained there for almost all three laps. Then he was hit hard with a shell and passed by Jaz, who gladly accepted the first place position in the scoreboards. Race by race, their scores rose. Each time Adam defeated Jaz or Jaz defeated Adam the scores would tie up. The occasional trash talk and banter was thrown between them as they leaned to the right or to the left, as if them actually leaning in a certain direction would aid in avoiding the shells they were throwing at each other. This went on for several hours until they finally got to the last race: Rainbow Road.

“You ready for this? You’re about to eat my dust.” said Adam, who was currently in second place behind Jaz.

“Born ready.” Jaz smiled a tired smile and held his gaze for a moment. “Bring it on.”

3… 2… 1… Go!

Jaz had the first place from the start and quickly made her way around the track, Adam close behind her throwing shells and banana peels her way. She maneuvered her way through every obstacle he threw her. In the second lap, he heard her yawn beside her on the couch. Quickly, keeping one hand on the controller, she reached up and pulled on the rubber band that was holding her hair in it’s ponytail, letting her hair fall from being up all day. Adam took note of her more relaxed posture once her hair was loose. She shifted slightly on the couch, moving closer to him.

In the third lap, Yoshi fell off the track. Taking advantage of the moment, Adam sped ahead and claimed first place, ending the game in a draw. He was about to break into his “I-told-you-so” victory speech when he noticed the hair tickling his arm and the slow breathing sound of someone sleeping next to him. He looked down to see her eyes closed and her head resting on his shoulder, allowing himself to take in the sight of her. 

Smiling softly, he whispered something along the lines of “I still won, you owe me drinks” before standing up carefully, attempting to not wake her. 

“Ended in a tie. Rematch tomorrow night.” Jaz mumbled and shifted on the couch, before falling back to sleep. He fumbled around with a blanket for a minute before placing it gently over her as she moved into a more comfortable position. He stalled for a moment then smiled to himself. The game may have ended in a tie, but if it meant spending more time with her tomorrow night… he had definitely won this round.

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer: I do not own any of the team and do not claim any ownership.) I posted this on Tumblr a few months ago, but didn't have an account on here to post it on. So now that I have one... figured I'd share!


End file.
